Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/GS Campaign Part 1
Section Briefing I tried putting all of this GS Campaign info in the Walkthrough as I went along, but it just looks cluttered and takes up a LOT of space. So, my faithful Xenofreaks, I present to you the GS Campaign Compendium! I will dump all of the information I have on completing the GS Path on these pages and link to them from the main Walkthrough. You're welcome. Oh, and don't forget, you won't get into Heaven unless you complete ALL 32 of these ;) --BlackAlbedo 04:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) GS 01: Send Him My Love! LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 1 WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: SECRET KEY 1 (Level 1 Class H Skill PSYCHO POCKET) You must complete this GS Mission before you will be allowed to participate in GS 02 and GS 09. Speak with Jacqueline just outside of the Clinic in the Second Miltia City with a Female leader. She needs you to deliver a LOVE LETTER to Sydney. Sydney is on The Foundation, so we have a walk ahead of us. Hitch a ride from the Second Miltia Spaceport to The Durandal, and from the Dock on The Durandal to The Foundation. Sydney is at the Ironman Bar in the Urban Area. Now, deliver SYDNEY'S LETTER to Jacqueline back at the Clinic in the Second Miltia City to complete the quest. GS 02: Go Postal! LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 1 WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe AND after GS 01 REWARD: SECRET KEY 2 (Level 1 Class H Skill BREAK B10) Run to the back of the Clinic in the Second Miltia City and speak with the man laying on the bed. This is Sikes. He will need us to deliver 4 letters to 4 specific people scattered about. It is important you don't deliver letters to the wrong people, as some other people may accept these other than the folks we're looking for, so follow these instructions to find the right people. 1. SPADE LETTER goes to Enrico in the Area 40 Publishing Building in the Second Miltia City Sector 2. 2. CLUB LETTER goes to Ulrica at the Space Port on Second Miltia (she hangs out by the gates that take you to The Durandal). 3. HEART LETTER goes to Eugene in the Park on The Durandal. Be sure to talk to the 100-Series Realian in the center to get DECODER 11 if you haven't already. 4. DIAMOND LETTER goes to Patricia by the fountain in the Foundation's West Urban Area. Return to Sikes for your reward, a brand new Skill! GS 03: Operation Squeak Squeak! LOCATION: The Foundation Urban Area WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: SECRET KEY 6 (Level 2 Class D Skill RARE +10) Talk to Sheila in the Lavare Cleaners by the dryers to begin this Mission. Head up the ladder to the north-west of where you talk to Sheila and speak to Amber. She will explain a VT to you if you like, but in the end it's just a non-lethal change to your move that allows you to freeze mice instead of blow stuff up. When you begin, you will have 90 seconds to complete this mini-game. If I had it my way I'd just have Ziggers stomp the rats, but it is more fun this way. There are 10 rodents and some are tricky. You need to be close to them to hit them btw. I can't really explain how to get each one. A lot are just running around. To get a few of the tricky ones though, run up the short staircases that have the paintings in between and hit the paintings to knock them down and cover up the holes that the mice use to juke you. There is one that likes to run up the stairs onto a landing, then go into a hole when you get close that takes it back downstairs. I just waited for him to run back up and iced him on his return trip, but if you aren't as lucky to catch him like that, then just try to head him off knowing his pattern. All I have to say is I wasn't trying too hard and by knocking down the paintings and waiting for that upstairs/downstairs mouse I won with 6 seconds to spare. Hammer until it's broken. Amber will give you the SECRET BOX to show to Sheila. Do this and get the new Skill as your reward! GS 04: ZAZA's Great Adventure LOCATION: The Elsa WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: SKILL UPGRADE D X20, REJUVENATOR E Speak with SPUMONI on The Elsa, B1. Activate the Droid Amber Alert!! We're going on a hunt for a missing Droid! ZAZA is our target, but we must follow the clues to get to him. This involves going from the Foundation to Second Miltia over and over again speaking with different folks. You have been warned. We will certainly be earning those Skill Upgrades. Btw, it is a phenominal idea to do this Mission at the same time as GS 23, since you'll be passing The Elsa a lot and returning to Second Miltia frequently. From SPUMONI head straight to Vector's Second Division on Second Miltia. Find Woody in the orange jumpsuit at the end of the hallway and speak with him to receive ZAZA'S CLUE 1 After Woody, go to the Fishing Lab on the Foundation and speak with Mika for ZAZA'S CLUE 2 After Mika, go to the Area 40 Publishing Agency on Second Miltia and speak with Lorraine (coincidentally the name of an ex-girlfriend I've been trying to get over. Thanks Xenosaga) and you'll get ZAZA'S CLUE 3 After *shudder* Lorraine, go to the Park on The Durandal and speak with Sean for ZAZA'S CLUE 4 After Sean, go to Second Miltia and speak with Yolanda on the Moby Dick's Cafe side of town by the path to the Waterworks. She'll hand over ZAZA'S CLUE 5 After Yolanda, go to the Urban Area on the Foundation and head to the west side to find Jessica up by the fountain and get ZAZA'S CLUE 6 After Jessica, head to the U.M.N. Control Center on Second Miltia, go to the room to the far right of the entrance and speak with Sylvia to get the final clue, ZAZA'S CLUE 7. After doing all that work, go to the Foundation shuttle area to find ZAZA crumpled in a heap. Use the numbers from the clues to fix him. The numbers are 2587643. Too bad I couldn't just give you the numbers and call it good; you actually have to follow each and every step. Sorry dudes. Talk to SPUMONI again on The Elsa. YOU WIN! GS 05: My Idol, Dr. Uzuki LOCATION: Uzuki Residence WHEN: After visiting Jin at the Uzuki Residence REWARD: DECODER 1, ARCHANGEL'S REQUIEM Double Attack (Shion and Jr.) Speak with Jun (Jin's special-ed librarian) to begin this Mission. This is a slider puzzle set we must beat in order to save Jun from being in hot water over the stupid way he arranged the shelves. It's not too hard if you know the trick. If you are unfamiliar with slider puzzles, be prepared for a little bit of learning and practice. If you know what I'm talking about though, then it should be simple. When the trials begin, instantly pause the game (yes they are quite generous, aren't they?) and take your sweet time finding what you need to put where. On the left side you will see colorful patterns. Along the top, you will see lines and symbols which represent numbers (hell, might actually BE numbers to the Japanese). You need to put Red 1 in the top-left, Red 2 in the top-middle, and Red 3 in the top-right. The process needs to be repeated for the other rows. On this one I can walk you through it somewhat, but if you want all of the later rewards for completing the more difficult puzzles, I can only give you advice. The puzzles are always randomized, you see. I always complete the top row, then study the remaining 6 shelves. You need to form them so that they will "snake" into position. Does that make sense? So if you want to line up the yellow row under the completed red row, you need to put Yellow 3 in front of Yellow 2, and Yellow 1 should fit right behind that. It doesn't matter where you line them up, you just have to rotate them into their proper spaces in a snake-like movement once you get them all together. On levels 2-4 you will do basically the same thing when you narrow it down to a 3x3 grid, but in order to narrow these larger puzzles down to a 3x3 grid you will need to follow a pattern of completing the top row first, then the left column, then complete the second row and second column and so forth until it's only a 3x3 section left in the bottom-right corner. This pattern should ensure prompt success. Remember: PAUSE. One last tip I can offer is to just think of it as substitution. If you need something somewhere, what can you substitute that you don't need right now to get it there? Getting what you need into place will help you learn new techniques for solving the bigger puzzles. The good news is that you only have to solve the first baby puzzle to complete this GS Mission and get the listed reward. The BETTER news is that if you can complete the puzzles up through Level 4, you will receive 10 SKILL UPGRADE D AND 10 CLASS UPGRADE C!!! Sweet! If you get those, save them until you know what you need to unlock so that you can make up for any Skill Points you don't have when you need them. Remember, the peaceful music is on for a reason. Always pause, take your time, clear your mind, and the strategies will become obvious. Good luck! GS 06: Ultimate Recipe LOCATION: Moby Dick's Cafe Kitchen WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: DECODER 17, CURRY RECIPE Enter the kitchen of the Moby Dick's Cafe by going in the main entrance, then going behind the counter. Talk to Chop with a female party leader to begin this Mission. Basically, he's gonna shout orders that we need to respond to for about 1 minute 30 seconds. Just press the button that appears promptly. You don't need to be lightning fast, just don't sit there and think about it. If you like, next time you're at the Foundation you can speak with a dude named Punch (yeah) in the Ironman Bar and give him the CURRY RECIPE. You won't get anything for doing it though. GS 07: Posters A Go-Go! LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 2 WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: SKILL UPGRADE D X3, MOMO'S SWIMSUIT, JR.'S SWIMSUIT Talk to Miguel in the stock room of Area 40 Publishing. We have to set up fancy future posters all around the City promoting the Miss Miltia contest. There are 20 posters and 21 possible locations to put them up. They will remain where you put them permanently. Here's where the spots are: * You can place 1 by the Save Point / EVS Point in Sector 1. * You can place 2 just west of the Save Point. One between the offices up the ramp, another exactly below that by the tables. * You can place 3 along the Clinic wall behind Bunnie. * You can place 1 to the left of Angelina. * You can place 1 to the right of Segment Address No. 6. * You can place 4 along the wall underneath Moby Dick's Cafe. * You can place 1 along the wall of Moby Dick's Cafe. * You can place 1 down the ramp by the power plant. * You can place 2 in the Clinic - One left of the front desk, one back along the right wall by the beds. * You can place 1 in Moby Dick's Cafe just to the left as you enter. * You can place 2 in the Other Professor's office, one upstairs, one downstairs. * You can place 2 in Stella's house next door to the Other Professor's office, one at the bottom of the stairs, one at the top of the stairs. That should do it. Return to Miguel in Area 40 to claim our AWESOME rewards!!! GS 08: Miltian Crisis! LOCATION: Second Mitia City Sector 2 WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: BURST VEIL Double Attack (Shion and MOMO) Head directly south from the ramp by Moby Dick's Cafe across the plaza then down the stairs to find another ramp going down. Go down it and speak with Lizzy (I wonder why they call him that...), standing by the yellow caution sign. Agree to help, then use the FACILITY KEY to enter the Power Distribution Facility to the left. Here you have 5 minutes to navigate the obstacle course and hit the button at the end to prevent a complete power failure in the City. It's pretty easy, actually, if you just stop to think about what it is you're doing as you do it. Begin by running west across the conveyor belts. Climb the ladder, then run north, watching out for the electrical charges here. Stop if you don't think you're gonna make it through, then pass when it's safe. After passing through 2 of those sections, you will see conveyor belts and more electricity to dodge. You can run on the far side of these blasts and pass safely by, but don't be deterred if you accidentally touch one, just hope you don't hit more while sliding back. So zig-zag through these to get to the other side. The next major task is to run east past more electrical blasts, but this time, if you get hit you will be knocked ALL the way back to the start... not fun, though you can recover if you move quickly, and still make it in time. Just take your time to pause in between blasts if you think you're not gonna make it past before it fires off. After that, there's just some more electric walls, which I just ran straight through. If you can't do that, just remember that timing is everything here. No strategy, just timing. When you climb down to the boxes, the quickest route through is to go straight up the right side, then straight through the top side until you get to the walkway, then run north and press the button. YOU WIN! You may now go back and blow up all of the boxes to find a BIO SPHERE, SKILL UPGRADE A X5, and CLASS UPGRADE C X2. Hold on to those Class Upgrades until you really need 'em, because the only other way to get Class Points is by beating Bosses, which run out eventually... After clearing the boxes, run west and along that path to open a chest with a REJUVENATOR M in it. Run back through the WHOLE course now to get back to Lizzy (what, no shortcut? I'm insulted). Your reward is the BURST VEIL Double Attack for Shion and MOMO. Meh. GS 09: The Great Thief LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 1 WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: ELEMENTAL NOCTURNE Double Attack (Jr. and chaos) Talk to the little girl by Bunnie in City Sector 1. Her name is Maple, and she's "lost" her teddy bear. Don' chu werry, lil' Maple! Were in hawt persut! Run into City Sector 2. Go up the escalators and to the right. You will meet Bonny. Say 'Hi', Bonny! Hi Bonny! Continue to the right for another scene. Follow the path to the ramp at the very end for the last scene. Check out the sparkling object on the ground! Hey! It's that teddy bear! Take it back to Maple, who is pleased as punch. You will get a new Double Attack for Jr. and chaos, since Maple is too young to have anything good to give us. GS 10: The Legendary Blue Flower LOCATION: The clinic on Second Miltia WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: SECRET KEY 15 (Level 3 Class C Skill LAST REVENGE) Speak to our lil' pal Luty at the clinic in Second Miltia City Sector 1. Remember Luty from Episode I? We healed her by being nice (awwww) and now she wants to grow more flowers with us. As long as she's paying us, I really don't mind at all! We are tasked with finding a seed to plant and enough space fertilizer to make it grow instantly. There are several places to get fertilizer and 4 different seeds you can get. If you are a completionist like yours truly, then get all of the seeds even though we'll only use one. SPRING SEED: DUBONNET, in the left cabin on The Elsa. SUMMER SEED: Atash, at the Spaceport. AUTUMN SEED: Kino, in the Our Treasure Inn on the top floor at the Foundation. WINTER SEED: Hammond, at Area 40 Publishing Agency in City Sector 2. FERTILIZER: Rosa, at the Spaceport. The only seed you need is the SPRING SEED from DUBONNET on The Elsa, and Rosa has all the FERTILIZER we'll need. Stock up, then return to Luty at the clinic. Put the SPRING SEED and dump all of the FERTILIZER in the planter to grow a lovely blue flower. Success! GS 11: Water Works Worries! LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 2 WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: SECRET KEY 11 (Level 2 Class H Skill ST RESIST 20) Talk to Ciaran (dude in the orange jumpsuit) by the open manhole on the lower level of City Sector 2. Get there by going all the way east along the path just right of where the escalators take you up from City Sector 1, then going down the ramps. Ciaran will task you with helping get rid of some bad equipment downstairs. So, go down the manhole already. Glenn down here will give you a detailed explanation on this mini-game if you like, but I'll tell you the direct way to solve this issue. Incompetent city employees... If you get confused by my directions, you can completely disregard them and check the computer terminals around here to see exactly which units to blow up on your own. Go all the way right at the first junction then head up. Destroy only the left 3 units here. Continue north to find 4 units. Destroy only the top 3. Head back south then west, going north at the first opportunity. All the way north you will find 7 units all in a line. From left to right destroy the first 4, leave the remaining 3 alone. Heading west you will find 8 units. Destroy all but the bottom-left and the bottom-right ones. Continue west, then head north. You will find 4 units. Destroy all of 'em. Go all the way north to find 8 units. Blow up all except the top-left one and the one just to the right of that. Head down just a few feet and destroy the 2 units by the stairs. Go down the stairs, go west and south. Climb onto the platform with 4 units. Destroy only the front 2. Head back toward the stairs, but keep going right. You will find 4 units just north of you. Blow up only the left 3. Head north to the cluster of 8. Blow up all but the bottom-left and the one to the right of it. Go south through the channel on the right. You will see 2 units. Don't blow up either. Head for the cluster of 12 units just below those 2. Listen carefully. Do not blow up the top-right one. Do not blow up the one just above the bottom-left, or the one just above that. It is OK to blow up the bottom-left one and all the others however. 3 should remain when you are done with these units. Ignore the stairs for now and continue to the right until you reach the cluster of 6 with 2 above. Destroy the bottom-left, the middle-right, and the top-left, leaving 3 out of the cluster of 6. Blow up the upper of the 2 above and leave the other. Now go up the stairs and across the path. Blow up the single unit along the way. Down the stairs on the other side of the path, head right. You will reach a cluster of 6. Destroy only the top 2 and the middle-left one. You should be done now, and will be automatically placed near the entrance. Return to Ciaran to claim your reward! GS 12: More Water Works Woes! LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 2 WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold AND completing GS 11 REWARD: SECRET KEY 12 (Level 3 Class A Skill SAFETY LEVEL) Talk to Ray just left of the open manhole to the Waterworks to initiate this Mission. He'll give you the WATER TANK A KEY. Navigate the Waterworks to reach the elevator at the back of the first room with all of the objects we destroyed last time. Use the key on the blinking red light, then board the elevator. Step by step, here's what you do on the lower level. * Run all the way west and turn the wheel. * Run all the way east and go down the stairs. Go under the 2 bridges, then to the west and up the stairs. * Go north-west all the way and turn that wheel. Follow the south path and turn THAT wheel as well. * Go back toward the stairs you went up to get here, but keep going south until you see a platform with a red button. Hit the button. Push the other button when you reach the end of the ride to extend a bridge. * Follow the path east and south and turn the wheel. * Go back north, then go south down the stairs, straight across, and up the stairs on the other side. * Follow the path all the way west and north and turn the wheel. * Go back to the stairs but go south and turn the last wheel. Good luck finding your merry way back up! Talk to Ray to WIN! GS 13: A Tiny Water Bug LOCATION: Water Works B1, Second Miltia City Sector 2 WHEN: After beating the game REWARD: DECODER 08 Go down into the first area of the Water Works and go to the elevator in the back to find Glenn. Speak with him to accept the honorable task of slaying a beast which intervenes with the machinery in the Water Works, bringing drought to Second Miltia and making mouths dry everywhere. Lets save these people! Take that WATER CONDITIONING TANK B KEY down to the next level and head to the south-east corner of the room to find the door to use it on. Don't enter just yet! Make a party of Shion, Ziggy, and I don't give a crap who else. I would recommend Jin, however. Take your favorite person in though, see if I care. We's gonna FIGHT! BOSS: WRAITH VIRUS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP VIRUS: 25,600 HP FEELERS: 2,400 WEAKNESS VIRUS: BEAM / THUNDER / FIRE / PIERCE WEAKNESS FEELERS: BEAM / THUNDER / FIRE / SLASH BREAK: NONE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE D RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E So I did this AFTER finishing GS 32, which makes you pretty high-level for this fight. I balanced the difficulty rating with what I imagine this fight would be like WITHOUT any additional levels post-game and came up with an uninspired MEDIUM. I hope that helps. In any case, the strategy is simple. Make sure you don't die. This is of the utmost importance. If you die, something weird happens where the music gets sad and the words GAME and OVER show up on screen, then it RESETS YOUR GAME! I think it's a glitch, but just to be safe and avoid it, don't die. The Boss can hit kind of hard, which should be natural for a post-game Boss anyway. Don't keep low HP for too long. Stock up to full, put FIRE SWORD or THUNDER SWORD on your third party member, then let 'er rip. You should fully be aware of how to combo by now. Forget the Feelers, they will regenerate if cut off. Remember to multiply them points! After the fight, go back to Glenn to get... DECODER 08... great, that Segment Address better have something awesome behind it... GS 14: The Songstress' Wish LOCATION: Stella's House, Second Miltia City Sector 1 WHEN: After going to Old Miltia once REWARD: SECRET KEY 21 (Level 3 Class H Skill EXPERIENCE UP 10) Beating the Gnosis for this Mission can be QUITE difficult until you've passed Labyrinthos, so don't feel bad if you can't do this right now. I usually wait until after Labyrinthos anyway, but it's nice if you want the 10% extra experience right away (and can afford the Skill Points to pay for it). Speak with Kate upstairs in Stella's house to get the Mission. Go into the U.M.N., Old Miltia, Character. Take the side path to get to the ladder that will take you down near Segment Address No. 14. Be careful, as Rod is just below this location. Make a party of KOS-MOS, Ziggy, and chaos. Engage the enemy when ready. Rod really sucks. I hate this guy. I hate battles where you constantly have to heal status effects, on top of that, the fact that sometimes Ether heals don't get rid of the poison. It is HIGHLY advised that you use Class and Skill Upgrades to buy the Level 2 Class H Skill ST RESIST 20 for these 3 characters right now and equip it. It will save you a lot of stress. As for the battle, heal poison right away, keep using healing items and Ethers, and stock to full with everyone. Cast FIRE SWORD or AURA SWORD on KOS-MOS, and ATTACKER if you want the big bucks. Use KOS-MOS to hit the B zone with one attack, then Boost Ziggy to finish the Break with a BC attack followed by the rest of his stock to DOWN the fool. Then use everyone else's moves. You know the routine by now. Rod will be a little pissed after the first assault, but the same strategy applies for the next round. After beating Rod's face in, take the MEMORY LOCKET back to Kate to get the reward. GS 15: The Bride's Dilemma LOCATION: Our Treasure Inn on the Foundation WHEN: After going to Old Miltia once REWARD: SECRET KEY 17 (Level 3 Class F Skill BREAK B15) Talk to Mallory on the second floor of the Inn to learn that she doesn't love her fiance enough to keep the bloody ring on, and now she's even gone so far as to lose it. We can get a reward by helping the airhead though, so lets participate. The idea is to check for a matching vibration pattern when you find one of too many missing rings on the ground. When the pattern matches, you have the correct ring. The ring we're looking for is in the Lavare Cleaners. Take it back to ditzy for the reward. GS 16: The Maestro Plays On LOCATION: Our Treasure Inn 2nd Floor WHEN: After Labyrinthos REWARD: IRON 4 SHEET MUSIC This one's very simple. Speak with Margoyles in the room upstairs and to the left at the Inn. Go to the East 6 Warehouse (King's Warehouse) and blow up the car, then talk to the dude underneath to get the MUSIC BOX. Take this back to Margoyles. Mission complete. Take your "prize" to the Ironman Bar and use it on the piano to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 16. Inside is the ROBOT PART RIGHT LEG and DECODER 03. This unlocks the Address at Area 40 on Second Miltia, which has the ROBOT PART LEFT LEG. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough